


The Siren of PennHurst

by slut4vorhees



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4vorhees/pseuds/slut4vorhees
Summary: Jason Vorhees / My OC just being Slashers and in love.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. New Grounds

Eve stepped through the forest in North Jersey and gently walked along the treeline towards the visible lake. Fall leaves dropping like fiery raindrops in the fall breeze, giving the woods around her an almost romantic view of the now visible camp blood. 

Her short black hair with two little points like horns on top of her head fluttered in the wind, it was cold, and she was still covered in last nights little feast. 

She froze as she noticed a large man staring at her from across the lake, he looked strong, like he could rip a tree from its foundation in the ground. 

‘Good.’ She smiled, taking in how he wore a mask and merely stood, like a mountain, the wind blowing towards her from across the water. 

She blinked, and he was gone.

Eve looked around in shock

“Where’d you go you big hunk of meat~.”

She looked out and spied a grouping of cabins, deciding to head out over there. 

She heard a twig snap behind her and spun around to see this seven foot tall hunk of a man, she stood stock still and cleared her throat. 

“Hello handsome.” She spoke as softly as she could. 

\--------

Jason loomed over this short little lady, her shredded black lacy dress draping rather tastefully off her shoulders and legs. 

He blinked slowly and hungrily looking up and down her entire visage, only to be berated by his mother for thinking something AWFUL of a woman. Let alone a woman he didn't even know. 

Jason hung his head in shame and looked away from the lovely individual.

“What’s got ya down sugar?” her voice was soft like summer rain. 

He realized the last person to ask him something like that was his mother, all those years ago when he was little. 

Siren took a step forward and looked up at him with the biggest brown eye, like the warmest honey. 

Jason melted instantly into it, he’d never thought to give anyone the time of day to at least look at them.   
They weren’t her either. 

She was older, more confident, less exposed in ways he couldn’t quite grasp. 

He let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

Shook his head at her and signed ‘Nothing ma’am.’

She looked at him a moment, nodded, and said “do you not speak? Or do you prefer to sign?”

‘I just sign, ma’am.’

Glad that she could at least understand him, he looked around and gestured for her to follow him, noting it was close to raining. 

Siren huffed and cleared her throat again “you’re not even gonna ask my name?”

Jason turned and tilted his head, before signing ‘may I ask your name?’

“Evelynn Winters, and your’s?”

‘Jason Voorhees.’

“Nice to meet you Jason darling.” 

If Jason's face was visible it’d be redder than a rainbow trout headed upstream. 

He gestured again for her to follow him. 

Evelynn obliged this time, following him through the abandoned camp. 

Jason walked her through the woods, up to his little shack and opened the door, gesturing for Evelynn to step inside.

Evelynn stepped in and looked around, “Cute little place you got here Jason…” 

Jason looked around, the place could use a good clean, he was actually pretty embarrassed about the state of the whole place.

‘Sorry about how dirty it is.’

“Sweetie it’s fiinneee.” She cooed. 

Eve took a few steps forward and looked directly at Pamelas head, “Whos this?”

‘My Mother…’ 

Eve nodded and pat the top of the desiccated head “Fine boy you have hear Mrs. Voorhees.”

Jason could feel his mothers energy shift to a more relaxed one but only for a brief moment. 

‘What is she plotting against us..’

‘I don’t think sh-’

‘Don’t even try to defend her.’

Jason shifted and looked at how tenderly Evelynn seemed to be looking at his handiwork. The other corpses laid around the table where his mother sat, in all of them looked so tired

He moved to stand next to eve and squatted next to her 

‘Mother doesn’t like you..’

Eve looked between him and the head propped up on the table. 

“She doesn’t? Was it the pat?”

‘She won’t say.’

“Sad… she looks lovely with all the candles.”


	2. Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall fun at crystal lake!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are jus... we are just vibing bro.

Eve had been living in Camp Crystal Lake for about a month, the fall season slowly giving way to winter, it was starting to flurry and she was pulling all the available blankets from the cabin up to the shack. 

She thought about leaving again but figured she wouldn't get far with the threatening weather. 

She did find a few abandoned Allium plants and picked the bright purple clusters from their stalks, thinking to place them sound mrs Pamelas little resting place. 

As she walked along the main cabin grouping, an audible car engine dared close enough to see. 

As Eve turned her head, a cop car rolled up next her. 

“Afternoon Ma’am… May I ask what you’re doing here?” The overtly midwestern sounding officer in the drivers seat asked. He flashed a smile, clearly trying to butter her for whatever news he was about to her. His accomplice in the passenger seat smiled at her as well. 

“Well officer, i live here.” Evelynn sighed. Jason had warned her about possible trespassers.

The officer looked shocked. 

“How long have you uhm… lived here Miss…?”

“A Month.” Evelynn looked both of them up and down. 

The first officer looked at his friend, unable to hide his surprise, he turned back towards Eve and cleared his throat. 

“Ma’am you ARE aware of the serial killer around here right?” 

Eve widened her eyes, acting like she didn’t know a thing. “N-no officer… can’t say ive heard a thing about that. “

The second officer leaned over “What’d you say your name was again?” 

Eve saw movement from the trees beyond the car, she could almost sense it was jason. 

She bit the tip of her thumb “I didn’t.” She made eye contact with the second officer. She took a deep breath to keep herself from bursting into laughter. 

As Jason stepped into view, the edges of Eve’s lips curled up in a smile. The excitement of watching him work was dizzying. She dropped the covers and flowers as Jason pulled the cop in the passenger out of the window on his side, then ran his machete through his midsection a couple of times. 

She felt the blood drain from her head and flow through her as adrenaline pumped into her system. She reached into the driver side of the car, the stunned officer turning just in time to watch her wrap her hands, cold, strong, wrap around his throat and twist. 

A satisfying snap rang in her ears, she squeezed until said officer stopped breathing. 

Jason tossed his victim to the ground and turned to Eve and raised a hand to sign.   
‘I see you found the blankets.’

“I found some pretty flowers too!” She picked them back up and skipped around the front of the car, the leaves raining down once more as the wind picked up. She held the Alliums up to Jason as he bent over to look at them. 

“I figured we could place them around your mom… bit of a halo situation?” Eve offered.

Jason met her eyes with his one god one, looked at the flowers once more, then nodded his approval. 

‘May I arrange them?’

“Of course you can darling.” 

‘Eve?’

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget the blankets, you’re going to freeze without them.”

Eve huffed “I wasn’t going to forget them silly.”

“What are we gonna do about our uh… guest Jason dear?”

‘I’ll handle them.’

“How? Can you drive or something?” She asked as she gathered up the blankets she had discarded mere minutes before. 

‘Don’t worry about it. Please go inside.’

“I will, but promise me something?”

Jason lifted his head intently, only to listen. 

“Come and cuddle me tonight?”

‘Maybe.’

Eve sighed and headed up towards their little shack.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill have a regular update schedule bc im working on like 4 other things as well. ALSO im sorry if this is choppy im VERY rusty when it comes to writing. <3 ty for stopping by though!!


End file.
